Dressed In Blue
by Angelus-Undercover
Summary: This is the tale of Don Flack and Lauren Santori. Can these two detectives find a fairytale ending even after they've gone through hell? -Updates may be slow.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE- Confessions and Declarations 

_Daises, once upon an old daydream, that's what you gave me_  
 _Out on the corner of Broadway and 48th Street, on a rainy afternoon_  
 _Well I could start discovering your world_  
 _And I would make a damn good city girl_  
 _Things would start to bloom, I'm sure_

 _'Cause you are my Manhattan from the sky_

 _-Kate Voegele, Manhattan From The Sky-_

It was supposed to be routine. Nothing more, nothing less. Purely routine.

We had barely knocked on the door when three bullets struck my chest. They had come racing through the door, the tattered blue door, and chosen me as their victim.

I fell to the ground. My blood was starting to pool around my body. I was cold. Almost as cold as the icy December air. Honestly, I was terrified. I truly believed this was the end. 

Judgement day.

That's when I snapped back into reality. When I heard him. When I felt his touch. Detective Donald Flack. I wasn't processing his properly. I couldn't even hear him. It was like the world was spinning and I couldn't understand anything that was happening.

One of Don's hands was holding mine and the other was holding pressure to my chest wounds. My body was now tired and weak, my body that was now starting to lose its creamy-olive colour.

My eyelids were flickering. I was desperately trying not to fade away before getting the chance to tell Don of my feeling. I was trying to focus on his brilliantly, vibrant blue eyes as I stuttered my confession – "Don…I…I'm in…in love with you…" the last three words of my shaking declaration were whispered.

I didn't give him the chance to respond because as soon as the words left my mouth, everything went black...

 **A/N- I know that this chapter is really short, but because it is the first one I wanted to make it dramatic. Reviews would be really lovely! If anyone actually reads this I just want to say thank you for your time!xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO- Simple Prayers

{through Don's eyes}

 _Yeah, I'm alive_  
 _I don't need a witness_  
 _To know that I survived_  
 _I'm not looking for forgiveness_

 _Yeah, I just need light_  
 _Light in the dark as I search for the resolution_

 _-JACK'S MANNEQUIN, THE RESOLUTION-_

"LAUREN! DON'T YOU DARE DO THIS TO ME! LAUREN! PLEASE!" I roared at and begged the almost lifeless girl in my arms. However it was too late, she was already unconscious.

I took a step back and just watched as the paramedics prepared to load her into the ambulance. The back-up team already had the scumbag shooter, in cuffs and inhaling dust balls.

Was this actually happening? I simply couldn't believe it.

Lauren was laying there bleeding to death whilst I just helplessly watched. She just told me that she's in love with me and now she could be gone. I want to just hold her, to just tell her that I feel exactly the same. I have since we first met last year. She walked into the precinct with Mac and she smiled. That's all it took for me to fall for her.

However, that love could now be ripped away from me. I can't seem to move as I watch the ambulance doors shut. The shock of glimpsing one last look at her pale, ghostly face is probably what's got me stuck in the mud. I need to move again. I need to remember how to breathe and I need to get my ass to that hospital. I need to be by her side. _She_ needs to stay alive.

The hospital. The germ riddled, plain old boring hospital. The thing I hated the most about these places, and I'm being perfectly honest here, was the horrid plastic seats. I knew instantly that when Lauren woke up, and she will wake up, she was gonna hate being here just as much as I do. She has never liked seeing people in the hospital because she believed that the, and I quote, 'dull place somehow fills people with hope'. When it came to hope, Lauren didn't have it. She was a glass half empty kind of person.

Now the whole gang was here. Mac, Stella, Danny, Lindsay, Sheldon, Adam, Sid and me all sat in a tiny cramped waiting room in an awkward silence. I don't think anyone could find the words. Lauren meant a great deal to everyone. She'd been with us for about a year and already she had captivated us with something I couldn't place my finger on.

I'm in love with her. I know that but I don't know why. Yes, she's absolutely beautiful. Her long brunette hair, her unreadable chocolate eyes, her naturally coloured cherry lips and of course her athletic body were all reasons why I'm attracted to her but something else is there too.

A machine. It pushed me back into reality. Someone was dying. Someone was losing themselves. Someone was giving in and I had this sickening feeling that I knew who that someone was. Lauren.

 **A/N- If anyone is reading I would really love to know! It would honestly mean a lot to hear any opinions that could help me improve. Please review! Thank you for your time!xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE- How to Save a Life

{through Lauren's eyes}

 _Where did I go wrong?_

 _I lost a friend_

 _Somewhere along in the bitterness_

 _And I would have stayed up with you all night_

 _Had I known how to save a life_

 _-The Fray, How To Save A Life-_

Once again Don was helplessly watching me. The whole team was helplessly watching me in fact. I was crashing. My heart had stopped beating and now my horrible hospital room was in frenzy. After multiple attempts from the doctor, I was back. I was alive. My eyes were wide open and somehow I could tell that they were reflecting panic. Truthfully, I couldn't exactly remember the details of the _'incident'_ that put me in the hospital. However I could remember the last words I spoke before things turned from bad to worse.

' _Don I'm in love with you.'_

It was him. It had been him since the moment we met. I loved him. I'm glad I said it but what if he doesn't feel the same? I don't think I'd be able to just be friends with him anymore. _Great_. My mind is going into overload and I'm being prodded and poked by the doctors. This is why hospitals suck!

I need him. I need Don. Somehow I know that if he was in this room, holding my hand, I would be fine. A fine _mess_ of course, but the _fine_ would be there.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Ms Santori." How are you feeling?" the doctor made small talk as he checked my vitals, after all I was basically dead for a second there.

I chocked a little, trying to find my voice. "Like I've just walked through hell."

"Nice to see that sarcasm and I bet you were smiling!" he said standing up straight again. Doctor Williams had treated me when I had been stabbed in the leg a few months ago. He knew how to handle me. Let's just say I can be _difficult_. Doctor Williams continued, "You've got a whole marching band out there detective, do you want me to-"

"Don." I cut him off.

With that the fifty something year-old doctor left the room to grant my wish. After maybe a minute or so, the door opened. There he was, Don.

"Hey there, Santori. You sure know how to scare me don't ya? His strong New Yorker accent drifted towards me. I simply smiled as he sat in the chair next to my bed.

"Was I really that bad?"

Don just smiled and then looked straight into my eyes. Before I even knew it, his lips were connected to mine. For lack of better words, it was amazing. It was like tiny electric shocks were racing all over my tired body. His kiss was somehow so gentle but so passionate at the same time. He eventually broke away but stayed as close to me as he possibly could. Against my lips he whispered, "I'm in love with you too, Lauren."

My breathe was gone. This man literally took my breath away. I smirked slightly and whispered back. "You better, detective."

Don let out a laugh before sitting back in the uncomfortable seat. "Not even three bullets to the chest can take you down. You're made of tough stuff."

"I'm made of Mafia, remember?" yes, Mafia. My father was one of the biggest faces of the US Mafia. He was head of the Santori family but I just couldn't live that life. Danny often stated that I 'came over to the good side.'

 _Damn straight I did._

"Well, Princess. You look tired. Please will you just get some sleep? Don's protective side decided to come out and play. His features become graced with a concerned look as he gazed into my eyes.

I sighed, nodding my head. I simply knew that I wasn't going to win this argument so there was no point in starting it.

As Don began to stand up I grabbed his hand. Using all the strength I could muster, which wasn't much at this point, to hold onto him. "Stay. Please?"

"Sure thing, princess." Don promised as I watched him sink back into the chair, "but I can't say that I won't go looking for a better chair." The concerned look on his face was now over powered by a cringe and it made me smile.

Something inside of me changed. It was like I felt totally different. For once I felt complete and whole. I liked it.

 **A/N- Thank you to anyone who is reading this! Reviews would of course be lovely! I think that my work could benefit from any suggests on how to improve it!xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I am truly sorry for any spelling mistakes from previous chapters! And I have been forgetting to just state that I don't own anything or anyone from CSI NY (I wish I did!). However, I do own my OC Lauren Santori. I know that the hospitals scenes were probably very off but it's how I imagined things happening. I hope you enjoy!**

CHAPTER FOUR- Crash and Burn

{through Lauren's eyes}

 _Once upon a time our world was on fire and I loved to watch it burn_  
 _Wild and reckless, never any limits, guess I had a lot to learn_  
 _'Cause fire turns to ember, embers to ashes that blow away too soon_

 _-Carrie Underwood, Wine After Whiskey-_

-ONE WEEK LATER-

Home. The place I've wanted to be since waking up in the hospital. However, doctor Williams insisted on me recovering in a horrid hospital bed. But now I'm back. Now I'm home. Yeah, I should be happy but I'm not. I'm not happy because of what happened after me and Don declared our love for each other.

-FLASHBACK-

A sigh escaped my mouth is I reluctantly opened my eyes. What the hell is the time? It's still dark even with the blinds open. It must be early. Hang on; now I'm grouchy for another reason, he's not here. Don's not sat by my side anymore. I'm trying to find excuses for this, but him going to get coffee is the best one I'm coming up with. Did I imagine last night? Was it just a dream? No. It was real, everything was so real. Wait a second, a note?

I reached towards the plastic looking bedside table. Note in hand, I read aloud. _"I'm sorry, Lauren. We can't happen, the lines are too blurred. Get well soon, princess…"_

I stared at the note placed in my shaking hands. My eyes began to swell with tears and my mouth was wide open, catching flies.

-END FLASHBACK-

So yes, I'm home but I'm starting to think that happiness is unreachable. How could this of happened? Don was my definition of happiness and now he's gone. What the hell did 'the lines are too blurred' mean? Was he in love with me or not? Did he lie to me? How I could I have been so stupid to believe him? I've never believed anyone before. Although that's because I knew they were lying. But Don? He's a loyal, truthful guy. At least I thought so.

I trudged over to the kitchen sink and grabbed a tinted pink glass from the cupboard. I filled the glass half empty, _mine always was_ , and entered my bedroom. My apartment wasn't fancy or expensive, but it was mine. It was my safe haven when the world was turning against me. At the moment it was.

Sleep was the only thing that was going to take my mind off d…him. I laid down on my plaid print duvet and closed my eyes. My brain was busy. It was restless and I couldn't switch it off. Hell, why did this always happen to me? Why was I so held up over Flack? Answering that question would be easy, I know that.

Don Flack was pure beauty. Inside and out. His muscular body was like my castle in times of need and pain. His dazzling smile was so captivating, his bright eyes were so gorgeous and his voice was like a lullaby. Then there was his heart. He would easily give up his life to save someone else and he could be so frank and genuine.

 _But he couldn't tell me the truth…_

He couldn't just tell me he didn't reciprocate my feelings. Was he just finding a way to make me smile or was he just avoiding something awkward?

Was he ju- No. I need to cut myself off. I need to stop asking questions that I'm too afraid to answer. I need to sleep.

 **A/N- Thank you for reading! Reviews would be much appreciated and I am sorry for any mistakes. I know my work isn't perfect, but who's is?xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Hiya! If anybody is reading please could you let me know if I should continue this story? I have no idea whether I'm actually doing a good job of writing it or not. I'm the type of person who gets an awesome idea but struggles to write it down, does that make sense? Well anyway, I don't own anything or anyone from CSI NY. Although I do own the character Lauren Santori. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER FIVE- To Afraid to Say Sorry

{through Don's eyes}

 _I've seen it in flowers,_

 _Seen it in ink_

 _Sticky little notes on the kitchen sink_

 _You're sayin' you're sorry every time I blink_

 _Well enough's enough_

 _-Jana Kramer, King Of Apology-_

-FIVE WEEKS LATER-

She's back today. Lauren, she's been cleared by her doctor and is now allowed back into the field. Mac had to assign her to my scene, didn't he? Can I really work with her? I messed up big time. I know that, but not taking things any further will save her in the long run. Or will it? Maybe I ma…

"Hey, Flack" Lauren said with a shy looking smile, "what do we have today then?"

I could tell that she was painting on a happy face, couldn't I? wow, she's unreadable. It was my fault entirely if she was. "um…well we've got a Jane Doe with a GSW to the back of the head. Hawkes' over with the body."

She followed my pointing finger to see Hawkes examining the victim before smiling her thanks towards me. She was gone in a second and I was once again stood alone. I wanted to explain everything to her. Deep down I wanted to tell her that, that note was an awful mistake that I never should've written. But she was gone. Her walking away just then was like her walking out of my life. What could I expect? Lauren wasn't the type of person to grovel for someone to come back. She somehow made putting on a tough exterior so simple and that's what got me. I really couldn't tell if she was heartbroken or just didn't give a damn.

-FIVE HOURS LATER-

Sometimes I can't understand people. What on earth would make you just go out and shoot a stranger dead. Why? I guess the elevator just doesn't reach the top floor for some people, if you get what I mean? Well, anyway the case is over. Done and dusted. I just wanna get home now, but for some reason one of the many inconsiderate ass-hats have dumped a load of paperwork on my desk.

Lauren. She's still on my mind. Today it just seemed like we didn't even know each other. I want to know her, I want to love her. But I'm afraid, I need to admit that to myself.

 _I'm afraid of getting hurt…_

Where has my logic gone to? Why do I think that being afraid means that I shouldn't at least try? Me being absolutely stupid has hurt her. I know that now. I know that she hasn't wanted to even be in the same room as me today, because I hurt her.

Paperwork. Focus your brain on the paperwork, Don. The dream of Lauren coming back to you is never going to come true…

 **A/N- Did you like? I really wanted to show that Flack was only trying to think of Lauren when he left her. If anyone is reading, do you feel sorry for him or do you think he's been stupid? Reviews would be lovely! I hope you've enjoyed, thank you for reading!xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Hello again! Thank you to anyone who is reading, I really appreciate people giving their time to read my work! I'm sorry for not uploading recently! I don't own anything or anyone from CSI NY. However, I do own Lauren Santori. I hope you enjoy!**

CHAPTER SIX- Confrontational Personalities

{through Lauren's eyes}

 _If you ask me how I'm doin'_  
 _I would say I'm doin' just fine_  
 _I would lie and say that you're not on my mind_  
 _But I go out_  
 _And I sit down_  
 _At a table set for two_  
 _And finally I'm forced to face the truth_  
 _No matter what I say_  
 _I'm, not over you_

 _-Gavin DeGraw, Not Over You-_

Dammit! I can literally feel his eyes on me. He's watching me and believe me, it's not in a creepy way. He still cares about me, how could I think he didn't? Flack would never stop caring about me. I realise that now, I was just having a moment. Should I talk to him? Of course I should, but I don't want to make him feel love for me if he doesn't. Am I being stupid? Yes. I need to just talk to him and take it from there. I miss him…

I stood from the comfy break room sofa and gently walked over to him. He was talking to Danny, about last night's Rangers game of course, when I came to my stopping point in front of them. "Hey, guys! Could I talk to you Flack?" I asked a little too enthusiastically with a wide smile on my face.

I could see surprise tint Don's features. He really didn't expect this did he? "Yeah, sure. I'll see ya later Messer."

We then trailed off into the corridor outside and stood in silence for a little while. What should I say? What do I start with? Okay, just breathe… "Right…so…hey…" I was being so awkward!

"Hey…so…" Don was stuttering like crazy too. Suddenly I didn't feel so stupid, he felt exactly the same way.

I took a deep breath in and a deep breath out. "Don, I really want to make sure that I know where I stand with you. With us…" my voice to my surprise was calm and steady, "I completely understand if you don't want to tal-"

His lips.

Before I could finish my sentence, his lips were crashing into mine. Somehow, yet again, he was being so delicate and passionate at the same time. That's when I knew. That's when I knew that I and he had a connection. I had felt something the moment we met, but I could never contemplate him feeling the same. But he did. Donald Flack loved me and I loved him.

This was my chance. This was _our_ chance.

 **A/N- Thank you for reading! I know all of the chapters are really short, but I like to think that it lets my readers create their own details. I hope this is what some of you can do! Anyway, did you like this chapter? I figured it was about time that they get over their fears and take a chance! Reviews would be lovely and once again thank you for your time!xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Hello! I hope anyone who is still reading enjoys this instalment of the Flack/Santori story! Once again, I don't own anyone or anything from CSI NY. However I do own Lauren Santori.**

CHAPTER SEVEN- Memories That Led To Now

{through Don's eyes}

 _There's a monument that they say they'll build_

 _To the way things were but we can't return_

 _We can slip through the holes and the stories they told_

 _Take a walk through the ash and the acid rain_

 _I don't care if the germs and the books eat our brains_

 _All I want is to see your face agin_

 _-Fol Chen, In Ruins-_

-TWO WEEKS LATER-

It had been two weeks. Two weeks since she and I became us. I had her. After a year, a shooting and a stupid decision…I had her. She loved me. She forgave me. She was wonderful. She was Lauren. That word, Lauren, described everything that was right in my life. Everything that made me smile. Everything that made me whole. Everything that made me, me.

That kiss had changed everything. It had made us join together in something that I can only describe as amazing. Lauren Santori is my girlfriend. She'd said it herself…

-FLASHBACK-

"Hey there Flack." Her angelic voice had pulled me from my dull world of paperwork.

When I looked up her eyes took my breath away. It was like they were glistening and smiling at me. It was proving hard for me to believe that Lauren was actually dating me.

Jeez, I was the luckiest guy in the world.

"Hey, Darlin'." Her smile broadened when I spoke back, "what brings you, the science nerd, down here?"

She laughed at my sarcastic comment. 'Science nerd' is what I'd called her during her first week at the lab. "One, I am not a science nerd and two, I wanted to see if you wanted to buy me lunch?"

"You either love me or are just using me for food, I can't figure which one."

She was quick. She always was when it came to sarcasm; she was as bad as me when it came to the matter. "The Later."

"I should've known," she laughed at my hurt sounding tone, "am I dreaming all this Lauren?"

She smiled, that beautiful smile, at my suddenly serious comment. "No, Don, you're not dreaming. I am really your girlfriend and you are really my boyfriend. Now how about that lunch you're gonna buy me?"

-END FLASHBACK-

She's really said it.

Even though we've only been dating for two weeks, I know that I love her. I truly do love her. I'd been taken back by her since we first met. No, scratch that. I'd been taken back by her since she first walked into the room. It's like she had this glow. Like everybody she ever passed saw something magical. She somehow didn't see it though. She thought that she had to be better. Back then she thought that she wasn't good enough. She had hurt herself because of it…I can't even bear to think about that day. seeing her in so much pain broke my heart. Since then I have cherished every second I get to spend with her. If she had been found just a minute later, she wouldn't still be here today. I wouldn't be getting the chance to love her and to just hold her in my arms. She was like a missing puzzle piece and now she has found that I am the puzzle.

I thank the lord for saving Lauren's life because on that day they also saved mine.

 **A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As you may be able to tell, Lauren has quite a dark past that I'm hoping to later expand upon. Reviews would be lovely! Thank you for reading!xoxo**


End file.
